


The last first dance

by BlueFlyingTurtle



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Post Coronation Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlyingTurtle/pseuds/BlueFlyingTurtle
Summary: After everything that's happened, Francisco was just happy that he got to dance with his family for  one last time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The last first dance

Francisco barely kept himself from fainting again. Suddenly the colorful decorations became one colorful blur and the conversation he was having merged into unintelligible murmur. He quickly looked to Luisa and Rafa who he had been talking with and excused himself from the conversation. Seeing Luisa's worry he quickly added "I just want to put back my guitar." 

Francisco left the ballroom, but stopped at the doorway. He turned around and for the last time looked at the colorful crowd. Focusing all his attention, he found his family in the crowd. 

Luisa was still talking with Rafa, though now it seemed that Roberto Núñez had also joined in, and the three of them were having a heated discussion. Francisco chuckled. Knowing Luisa, it was probably about chocolate or cooking in general. 

A little farther away, Isa was laughing hysterically with the young Prince of Enchancia. It looked like they had found a common language, who knows…. 

On the dance floor, Elena was dancing another dance with the royal wizard. Royal Master Wizard Francisco corrected himself as his smile widened. He knew these looks all too well.

And finally in the corner Esteban was having a real heartfelt talk with Victor Delgado. A little pinch of pain was suddenly swept away when he remembered how Esteban really wanted to atone for his mistakes. And Francisco wholeheartedly believed that he was telling the truth. He wanted to stay a bit longer but another wave of pain in his chest forced him to go. 

Leaning on the wall Francisco slowly made his way through the palace. He walked slowly, every step being careful not to fall until he reached his destination. Guitar for the first time felt heavy on his back as his breath became rough. F

with some difficulty, he pushed the door to the music room open and fell into the armchair. He put his guitar on his knees, took out a rolled up document from his pocket and put it under it's strings. Francisco took a few slow breaths. 

And fell asleep.

  


* * *

  


The ball after the coronation ceremony went on until the dusk. So when the royal family gathered together for breakfast the next day, it was already almost noon. Everyone was still tired so no one really talked, just exchanged lots of loving smiles. It would be the first meal they would eat together since almost a year. 

Esteban hesitantly took his seat in front of Isabel and looked around. "Where's abuelo?" 

No one knew. 

"He said he was really tired yesterday, maybe he's still sleeping?" Elena suggested, but even before she finished Luisa shook her head. 

"He didn't come to our room at all last night." 

Suddenly the room felt quiet when everyone exchanged worried looks. Finally Esteban stood up. 

"I'm going to look for him. He definitely wouldn't want to miss the breakfast." 

"Let's all go." Elena said, also standing up. 

They spent the next half an hour checking everywhere and calling Francisco. They checked the ballroom, balconies and the garden. Then Luisa remembered that Francisco left the party to put back his guitar, so they headed towards the music room. 

And Francisco actually was there, still sitting in the armchair, with his guitar on his knees. Everyone sighed in relief. Luisa smiled and went to wake him up. 

"Francisco..." she whispered as she shook his arm. 

But he didn't wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time ago my grandpa told me a story, that some people know they going to die from the morning of this day. And seeing Francisco so weak for the whole finale, but still doing everything for his family made me think of this story again.


End file.
